njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Ardennes
| numberofepisodes= 12 | numberofdays = 14 | numberofcastaways = 16 | tribes = | filminglocation = Osnes, Ardennes, Luxembourg | seasonrun = July 31, 2016 – August 26, 2016 | previousseason = | nextseason = }} Survivor: Ardennes is the sixth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on July 31, 2016 and ended with the Live Reunion on August 26, 2016. It ended with Lindsey H. defeating Sam H. at the Final Tribal Council in a 6-1 vote. At the Reunion, Cedric D. won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Meuse, wearing purple, and Sambre, wearing magenta. The tribes this season are named after two major rivers in the Ardennes region. On Day 6, the tribes merged into the Bayard tribe, wearing green, which is named after a horse from a popular legend in Ardennes. 23 people applied, 7 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 and tribes were revealed on July 30, 2016. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * One World: This season, the castaways underwent a Tribe Switch every two Tribal Councils in constant shifts, changing who was playing against who and the relations in-game to keep the pre-merge interesting. * Tribe Switches: On Days 3 and 4, due to the One World Twist, the Meuse and Sambre tribes underwent tribe switches, mixing up the tribes. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 3, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants } |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Imogen J.' 21, | |rowspan=2 |rowspan=4 |rowspan=6 |1st Voted Out Day 1 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Tyler M.' 17, | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Anthony C.' 17, | | |3rd Voted Out Day 3 |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ethan C.' 19, | | |4th Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake G.' 18, | | | |5th Voted Out Day 4 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Kevin R.' 21, | | | |6th Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ellie C.' 20, | | | |rowspan=10 |Quit Day 6 |0 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Cedric D.' 22, | | | |7th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Adam D.' 14, | | | |8th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 8 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ryan G.' 17, | | | |9th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 9 |4 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Nick C.' 16, | | | |10th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 10 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'DJ M.' 17, | | | |11th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 11 |8 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Will S.' 19, | | | |Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 12 |5 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Bryant K.' 13, | | | |12th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 13 |6 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam H.' 20, | | | |Runner-Up |7 |- | |style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lindsey H.' 17, | | | |Sole Survivor |1 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Will was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Bryant. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Will drew the purple rock and was eliminated. The Game Following a tie vote featuring only four castaways, the two tied castaways were forced to pick rocks to decide who would go home, with a 50/50 chance of survival. Voting Table } Imogen}} | Tyler}} | Anthony}} | Ethan}} | Jake}} | Kevin}} | Ellie}} | Cedric}} | Adam}} | Ryan}} | Nick}} | DJ}} |colspan=2 Will}} | Bryant}} | Sam}} | Lindsey}} |- ! colspan="2" | Vote: |4-1-1-1-1 |6-2 |6-1 |4-2-1 |4-2 |3-2-1 |No Vote |5-4 |6-2 |4-2-1 |4-1-1 |3-2 |2-2 |No Vote |1-0 |colspan=2 | 6-1 |- | |align="left" |Lindsey | | — | — | | | — | — | | | | | | | — | — ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | |align="left" |Sam | — | | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | — | |- | |align="left" |Bryant | | — | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | — | — | | |- | |align="left" |Will | — | | | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | |- | |align="left" |DJ | — | | | — | — | | — | | | | | | colspan=3 | | |- | |align="left" |Nick | — | | — | | | — | — | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | |align="left" |Ryan | — | | | — | | — | — | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | |align="left" |Adam | — | | — | | | — | — | | | colspan=6 | | |- | |align="left" |Cedric | | — | — | | — | | — | | colspan=7 | | |- | |align="left" |Ellie | — | | — | | | — | | colspan=10 |- | |align="left" |Kevin | | — | — | | — | | colspan=11 |- | |align="left" |Jake | | — | | — | | colspan=12 |- | |align="left" |Ethan | | — | — | | colspan=13 |- | |align="left" |Anthony | | — | | colspan=14 |- | |align="left" |Tyler | — | | colspan=15 |- | |align="left" |Imogen | | colspan=16 |} Will was voted out after a 2-2 tie between himself and Bryant. Since it was the Final Four, they both drew rocks to determine who was eliminated. Will drew the purple rock and was eliminated. Returning Players } |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |} Category:Seasons